Ein Blick in die Zukunft
by temerey
Summary: Übersetzung von pottermum's "A Glimpse of a Future". Nach Harry und Hermine's Besuch in Godric's Hollow. Die beiden sprechen kaum und wissen nicht, was sie als nächstes tun sollen. Harry ist mutlos, und fragt sich, wie er weiter machen kann. Hermine bietet ihm einen Blick in die Zukunft. Wird das ausreichen? Canon compliant.


Ein Blick in die Zukunft

Die Sonne begann langsam unterzugehen. Hermine reichte Harry zögerlich eine Tasse Tee, wofür er sich leise bedankte, bevor er sich auf die Seite rollte. Es war mehr, als Hermine erwartet hatte, nach dem Debakel bei Bathilda Bagshot's Haus in Godric's Hollow, und der hastigen Abreise. Harry's Zauberstab ist durch ihren Explosionszauber zerbrochen und er ist von Nagini gebissen worden. Sie haben es gerade so geschafft zu fliehen, bevor Voldemort ankam. Hermine hatte zudem einen Abtrennzauber benutzen müssen, um den Horkrux Anhänger, der an seiner Brust festhing, zu entfernen. Die beiden haben kaum miteinander gesprochen, nachdem sie beim Lesen von Rita Kimmkorn's Buch über Dumbledore hitzige Worte ausgetauscht hatten.

Jetzt waren sie im Forest of Dean, unsicher was sie als nächstes tun sollten. Harry schien immer mutloser zu werden und sah andauernd auf die Karte der Rumtreiber, da Ginny aufgrund der Weihnachtsferien zu Hause war. Hermine wusste von Anfang an, dass Harry nur wegen ihrer Sicherheit mit ihr Schluss gemacht hatte, und wenn sie nach den unruhigen Nächten ging, in denen er ihren Namen rief, waren seine Gefühle für Ginny so stark wie immer.

Hermine setzte sich bewusst hinter ihn und nahm das Buch in die Hand, das Dumbledore ihr hinterlassen hatte; „Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden", ein Klassiker in der Zauberwelt. Sie öffnete es zum tausendsten Mal, in der Hoffnung, dass sie vielleicht dieses Mal den Hinweis finden würde, von dem sie sicher war, dass er darin war.

Harry's Seufzen unterbrach ihre Gedanken. Er war heute noch niedergeschlagener als sonst. Sie sah sich mit der geringen Hoffnung um, einen vertrauten Rotschopf zu sehen. Sie brauchten Ron so sehr, sie haben immer besser zu dritt funktioniert, jeder mit seinen eigenen Stärken und Schwächen. ‚Bitte sei in Sicherheit Ron, wo auch immer du bist,' bat sie im Stillen.

Sie wusste wirklich nicht, wie sie diesen Harry handhaben sollte. Mit einem frustrierten, wütenden Harry konnte sie umgehen. Da griff normalerweise Ron ein und nahm Harry mit zum Fliegen oder spielte mit ihm Schach; irgendwas um ihn abzulenken. Aber ein niedergeschlagener, stiller Harry war außerhalb ihrer Reichweite. Ginny hat gewusst, wie sie ihn trösten und antreiben konnte.

Hermine nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. „Ich bin mir sicher", fing sie strahlend an, „unsere Leben werden fantastisch sein, wenn das alles vorbei ist."

Harry schnaubte. „Glaubst du?" Er drehte sich nicht um.

„Ja", fuhr Hermine fort. Sie sah sich nach etwas Inspiration um. „Wer weiß, ich könnte sogar der erste Muggelgeborene Zaubereiminister sein", scherzte sie.

„Wenn das einer schafft, dann du Hermine", stimmte Harry mürrisch zu.

„Danke. Du wirst natürlich Leiter der Aurorenzentrale sein und Ron wird die Abteilung für magische Spiele und Sportarten leiten", fuhr sie fort.

„Ach ja?", fragte Harry mit gewecktem Interesse. „Was noch?" Er drehte sich halb zu ihr um.

„Nun ja, Dean wird ein berühmter Künstler werden und wir werden ihn kaum noch sehen, da er wahrscheinlich in Europa leben wird", fing Hermine an.

Harry murmelte etwas, das sich sehr nach ‚weg von Ginny' anhörte, was sie bewusst ignorierte, als sie fortfuhr.

„Seamus wird wahrscheinlich den größten Pub in Irland besitzen, einer dieser Orte wo jeder hingeht. Er wird es ‚Finnegan's' nennen und ihr Gryffindor Jungs werdet dort viele Abende verbringen", neckte Hermine.

Harry lachte leise. „Shay würde das gefallen", stimmte er zu.

„Neville wird als bekannter Kräuterkundler enden und wahrscheinlich ein Buch schreiben, bevor er dann als Professor Kräuterkunde in Hogwarts unterrichten wird", sagte Hermine.

„Was ist mit den Mädchen?", fragte Harry. Er hatte sich auf den Rücken gerollt und sah, wie die ersten Sterne am Himmel erschienen. Seine Schultage schienen eine Ewigkeit zurück zu liegen.

„Oh, Lavender, Parvati und Padme werden irgendwo in der Beauty und Mode Branche tätig sein", meinte Hermine. „Sie sind darin wirklich gut, sie haben mir beim Vorbereiten für den Weihnachtsball geholfen", sagte sie mit einem finsteren Blick, als sie sich an den Streit mit Ron in dieser Nacht erinnerte.

„Habe ich dir je gesagt, dass du an diesem Abend wirklich gut ausgesehen hast?", fragte Harry.

„Danke", sagte sie leise, wobei sie sich wünschte, dass es nicht die Meinung eines anderen wäre, die mehr bedeutete. Sie räusperte sich. „Luna wird sich auf die Suche nach den Kreaturen machen, von denen sie uns dauernd erzählt-"

„Hey, du solltest Luna's Theorien nicht geringschätzen. Wenn sie sagt, dass sie existieren, dann glaube ich ihr", sagte Harry und lächele, als er an Luna dachte. Sie war eine großartige Freundin. Er war wirklich froh, dass Ginny Luna bei sich in Hogwarts hatte.

„Hermine beschloss dies zu ignorieren. „-und Ginny wird die Star Jägerin bei den Holyhead Harpies sein", beschloss sie.

Harry's Atem stockte kurz, als Ginny erwähnt wurde. „Das ist ihr Traum, weißt du", sagte er mit einem sanften Blick.

Es brach Hermine beinahe das Herz, Harry so zu sehen. ‚Bei Merlin, er liebt sie wirklich', wurde ihr bewusst. Was muss diese Trennung den beiden wohl antun. „Ich nehme an, nur einer ihrer Träume", sagte sie leise.

Harry hörte fast auf zu atmen und sah sie mit schmerzerfüllten Augen an. „Was ist mit den Weasleys?", fragte er mit leiser Stimme, als ob über Ginny zu sprechen zu schwer wäre.

Hermine dachte liebevoll an ihre Lieblingsfamilie in der Zauberwelt. Diese hatte sie und Harry als Familie akzeptiert und sie hoffte (und betete), dass sie eines Tages wirklich ein Teil der Familie sein wird.

„Ich nehme an, dass Charlie nie heiraten wird und auch nicht für lange Zeit in England bleiben wird. Sein Herz gehört den Drachen", sagte sie. Harry nickte zustimmend, auch wenn er den abwesenden Weasley Bruder nur wenige Male getroffen hatte.

„Bill und Fleur werden anfangen Kinder zu bekommen und sie werden sicher wunderschön sein. Bill wird weiterhin als Fluchbrecher arbeiten, und Fleur vielleicht auch sobald die Kinder alt genug sind", sagte Hermine. Sie war vollkommen dafür, dass Frauen wieder anfangen zu arbeiten, nachdem sie Kinder bekommen haben.

„Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze wird nach dem Krieg wieder öffnen, größer und besser als je zuvor. Wahrscheinlich werden sie in die ganze Welt expandieren", fuhr sie fort.

„Percy wird sich mit seiner Familie versöhnen und weiterhin im Ministerium arbeiten, und Ginny, nun, ich habe sie bereits erwähnt", meinte Hermine.

„Du hast Ron verg-"

„Mr und Mrs Weasley-", sagte Hermine, wobei sie Harry bewusst ignorierte, „-werden ganz aus dem Häuschen sein mit all den Enkeln, die kommen werden. Ich denke Bill und Fleur werden die ersten sein. Percy wird sich auch ziemlich bald häuslich niederlassen, nehme ich an. Bei Merlin, kannst du dir Fred und George's Kinder vorstellen?" Sie lachte.

Harry rollte sich auf die Seite, um sie anzusehen. „Erzähl mir etwas über Ginny. Nicht Quidditch, nur…danach", bat er sie leise.

Hermine fragte sich, wie weit sie gehen sollte. Sie beschwor ein paar blaue Flammen als Wärme- und Lichtquelle, da es immer dunkler wurde. „Sobald du den Kampf gewonnen hast, wird sie zu dir hinlaufen, ihre Arme um dich werfen und dich zu ihrem Helden ernennen. Ihr werdet euch vor allen küssen-"

„Soweit waren wir schon", scherzte Harry, während er den Kopf auf seine Arme legte.

„-und ihr werdet wieder zusammen sein. Eure Hochzeit wird die Hochzeit des Jahrhunderts sein, mit Fotografen und Reportern, die versuchen werden von allem Bilder zu bekommen. Ginny wird sie alle mit einem Flederwichtfluch hinausjagen und ich werde ihre Kameras nach Sibirien zaubern", sagte sie.

„Das würde ich liebend gerne sehen", meinte er mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Du und Ginny, und Ich und R- äh, mein Ehemann werden Tür an Tür wohnen. Du wirst ein zauberhaftes Zuhause haben, mit einem großen Garten, wo die Kinder spielen und fliegen können", sagte sie.

„Ein Baumhaus. Ich wollte schon immer ein Baumhaus haben", murmelte Harry.

„Unsere Kinder werden zusammen aufwachsen und gemeinsam nach Hogwarts gehen, genau wie wir. Oh ich hoffe ich werde eine gute Mutter sein", rief sie, plötzlich ihre eigene Mutter vermissend. Sie hoffte ihre Eltern führten ein glückliches Leben in Australien.

„Du wirst eine großartige Mutter sein, Hermine. Du hast mich und Ron ja praktisch großgezogen", scherzte Harry.

„Das habe ich, nicht wahr?", lachte Hermine. „Mit deinen Rumtreiber-Genen und Ginny's Zwillingsbrüdern werden eure Kinder natürlich kleine Schrecken sein", kicherte Hermine.

„Hey, das sind meine imaginären Kinder, die du da beleidigst, Hermine", protestierte Harry.

„Mein kleiner Chudley und meine kleine Minerva werden Engel sein, bis dein kleiner Sirius, Hagrid und Muriel zum Spielen vorbeikommen", neckte Hermine.

Harry musste stark lachen. „Muriel? Denkst du wirklich, dass Ginny unsere Tochter Muriel nennen wird?"

„Vielleicht solltest du dir die Namen für eure Kinder aussuchen", nickte Hermine kichernd.

Harry's Mine wurde weich. „Aber nicht Sirius, es wird James Sirius. Darauf haben wir schon geeinigt", vertraute er ihr an.

Hermine schnaufte, woraufhin er zu ihr rüber sah. „Wir haben nur eines Tages herumgealbert, als wir draußen unterwegs waren. Wir haben darüber gesprochen, dass Sirius und seine ganze Familie nach Sternbildern benannt wurden, und haben Witze darüber gemacht, wie Draco seine Kinder nennen wird. Ginny hat dann gefragt, wie wir unsere Kinder nennen würden. I-ich hatte nie wirklich darüber nachgedacht, nie so weit in meinem Leben vorausgedacht, weißt du", sagte er und blickte zu ihr rüber.

Hermine nickte. Er sah zurück in den Sternenhimmel.

„Nun ja, Ginny hat James Sirius vorgeschlagen. Ich habe protestiert, ich meinte, sie sollte den Namen von ihrem Dad darin haben. James Arthur klingt gut, oder?" fragte er rhetorisch.

Hermine nickte, auch wenn Harry sie nicht ansah.

Harry schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Aber meine Ginny wollte nichts davon hören", sagte er liebevoll, wobei er nicht bemerkte wie besitzergreifend er klang. „Sie hat mich zu Boden gerungen und meinte, wenn es nicht James Sirius ist, dann würde sie dafür sorgen, dass wir ein Haus voller Mädchen haben." Bei dieser Erinnerung musste er lächeln.

„Sie hat dich zu Boden gerungen, hm? Wie schrecklich für dich", grinste Hermine. Ja, Ginny wusste mit Harry umzugehen, wenn sie nach seinem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck ging.

„Hat mich geküsst, bis ich mit James Sirius einverstanden war", nickte Harry glücklich. „Nicht dass mich die Alternative gestört hätte, vor allem wenn sie alle wie sie aussehen."

Für einen Moment waren beide still, bis Harry grinste. „So, Minerva und Chudley? Ich nehme an, dein Mann ist ein großer Cannons Fan", sagte er wissend.

Hermine wurde rot. „Oh, sei still, Harry", sagte sie liebevoll. Sie stand auf, ihr Buch an ihre Brust gedrückt. „Ich gehe jetzt schlafen, aber ich werde die Wache um Mitternacht übernehmen", meinte sie.

Harry nickte, als er sich aufsetzte. Als sie an ihm vorbeiging, zerzauste sie seine Haare und spürte, dass die Dinge nun besser zwischen ihnen waren. Sie sah nach unten, als er nach ihrer Hand griff.

Er sah mit einem beinahe verzweifelten Blick zu ihr nach oben. „Ich will diese Zukunft, Hermine. Ich kämpfe für diese Zukunft. Ich will gewinnen, für James Sirius, Hagrid, Muriel, Chudley und Minerva."

Hermine kniete sich hin, um ihn zu umarmen. „Das will ich auch, Harry", sagte sie und stand auf, „und ich glaube daran, dass du gewinnen wirst. Bis Mitternacht." Sie verschwand im Zelt.

„Mitternacht", stimmte Harry zu, sein Herz erfüllt.

In dieser Nacht, während seiner Wache, sah er ein helle silbernes Licht, das sich durch die Bäume bewegte. Es war eine silbrig weiße Hirschkuh. Sie sahen sich einige Sekunden lang an, bis sie sich umdrehte und wegging.

Er begann ihr zu folgen.


End file.
